Conquering the Toon
by Sukhoi-san
Summary: Something goes wrong in Bikini Bottom... (Warning: contains profanity and controversal issues (like aircraft))
1. Preparation for Deployment

Days in Bikini Bottom were been always wacky and funny (season 1to 3 only),until somebody came in...

Squidward was bored like usually. ''It's seems like another day where I will suffer and Mr. Krabs will get away with his jerk-assery.'' Then he heard something,that was clearly not normal in bikini bottom. The noise was getting louder. Then that ''Thing'' flew over him. Squidward looked at this unknown aircraft. ''I've saw some weird things, but WHAT WAS THAT?! I must tell about this!'' He ran into Krusty Krab. Spongebob was there. ''Wow, Squidward! I've never seen you so excited!'' ''No time for that, buffon!'' shouted Squidward at Spongebob. '' ! ! There is something that you should know!'' grabbed Squidward and took him to his office.

''Are you talking about that weird thing, ?'' asked politely .

Squidward responded: '' How did you know that!?'' ''Oh, I've seen that before you, .

I saw it patroling over Bikini Bottom. There is something suspicious about this. I am very sure this is Planktons another rotten plan...'''

But it wasn't Plankton... Oh no... There is something way WORSE than your bussines rival...

After the flight, aircraft landed. That aircraft was RQ-1 Predator. It gained information, that helped enemy. In the Ground-control station, men with masks were working there. ''We gathered information, Commander. Shall we attack? We will wait until your order...'' one of them reported.

''Nyehehehehe...So the reconnaissance mission was a success,huh? I MUST tell that to my highness!'' chuckled...Fassad. He sprinted to his highness. Later he reported: We manage to get data from our target. Will you, my highness, send troops on this filthy, uncivilized city?

''cough...cough...cough...wheeze...Why should I, great master of utopias, sacrifice my troops, when can I send my wonderful drones to annihilate those worthless scum called citizen. These peo...ahem...fish do nothing but eat this crap called Krabby Patty and they are addicted to it.

When I rule this toon, I WILL TERMINATE EVERYTHING, THAT OPPOSES ME! (note, ban crappy patties)'' was given by ? ?. ''Highness...Shall we attack or not?'' asked Fassad...

'' OF COURSE!...wheeze...cough...gasp...gasp'' shouted ? ?. ''I understand, my meister.''

Fassad gave an order: ''Deploy 20 MQ-9 Reaper drones and 15 A-10a Thunderbolt attack aircraft.

After that, destroy any landmark that defines that dump. Then rebuild this city into Utopia!''

Masked men repeated this order to another bases. They were ready for a combat.

Next day...

Location: Bikini Bottom

Time: 9:00 a.m.

After this incident, it became on main pages. Many theorised that this will lead to an invasion.

Telephone rings. picked up the phone: ''Hello this is Krusty Krab!...''

''Is there... Spongebob?'' somebody asked with French accent..

''Yes'' responded...

''Bring this sponge to our Headquarters!'' it shouted.

Later...

In the room, there were: Spongebob, Eustace Bagge, Nostalgia Critic and King DeDeDe.

They were talking about bad seasons, Mary sues and other shit until...

''Ahem...Gentlemen?!


	2. Talking about the doom

It was a RED Spy! ''I see we have trouble here.'' ''Yes'' everybody responded. ''Tell me, did anyone manage to identify the aircraft, that was flying over Bikini Bottom? No? Then we still have a problem.'' Spy shows pictures of soldiers,patroling the futuristic looking city. ''Question is: How are we going to stop this madness? What kind of power we need to prevent the end of the cartoons as we know it?'' asked Nostalgia Critic. ''Good question, Critic. We obviously need powerful weapons.''

''Can we solve this problem by by telling them to stop and befriend with them?'' asked Spongebob.

''Spongebob, my dear boy... If your town does that, THIS WILL HAPPEN!'' Spy shows those gruesome pictures to Spongebob. Those pictures depicted village in ruins, corpses of ponies burning and certain soldiers and military vehicles,shooting on civilians. Spongebob was shocked.

''Indeed. And now they are there to f**k us up! So listen up,boy! This could happen any day.''

Even Dedede, Eustace and Critic creeped out because of those pictures.

''This is only the beginning. They already took over the Hub. Now they almost conquered Nickelodeon. Some toons, like Rocko and Ren, saved their asses by moving out of this network.

Others, like Timmy and...ugh...Fanboy and Chum Chum, they were killed during this.

You, Spongeboy, are the only one to be terminated. Unless...something is done.

Gentelmen, roll out.''

Later

Location:[CENSORED]

Time: 18:00

''Fassad! We will attack tommorow at 15:00 . Do you have anything against it?'' one of the soldiers reported. ''Nyehehehehe... Not actually. It is the perfect time to conquer this network, as his highness said! By the way, did you checked everything on vehicles?'' ''Yes, sir!'' masked soldier reported. ''Do we have anybody on our side?'' Then somebody showed. ''I could help you with my pleasure''. Masked soldier looked at that stranger. ''Your name, please?'' soldier asked.

''My name is Sheldon James Plankton Junior. And I have lots of important data for his highness.''

''We already got information for this town, Mister Plankton.''

''No, Mister Fassad. You have data for the landscape. I have information for the culture, science and many, many more!'' Fassad lifted an eyebrow. ''Sounds interesting, Mister Plankton. Tell me about it NOW!'' Plankton started to give information: '' Don't bomb the Tree-dome. Only enslave that squirrel and steal everything, that is inside. It will be useful. Cut the supply of Krabby Patties.

Burn the Jellyfish Fields and of course, invite more powerful forces to join your side.

Did you understand that?''

Fassad told everything to his highness, what Plankton reported. Then he ran to the Plankton.

''Plankton, you are genius! Highness found it impressive.''

Plankton responded: ''Fassad, thanks for that.''

''Gentelmen, tommorow we take over the Nickelodeon!''

Army cheered up and started saluting to Fassad and Plankton.

Shit will happen...


	3. Creating Utopia

Next day

Location: Bikini Bottom

Time: 10:00

Countdown untill attack: 5 hours

Everyone in Bikini Bottom was prepared for the worst after our paranoid ''hero'' Spongebob telled, that somebody will attack. Mister Krabs and Squidward were in office. They were talking about the news, that Spongebob bringed in after the conversation with Spy.

''I think that airplane means something else,Squidward. Maybe it's the end of Krusty Krab! OH NOES!''

''You don't say, Sherlock.'' Mister Krabs glared at Squidward. ''Don't be so bored now, Mister, because if they are going to attack us, it's over then for you, Spongebob and MEH BUSSINES!''

Squidward replied: ''You know, boss, instead of arguing, we should clearly call for reinforcements!''

Oh, you are right, Mister Squidward, but remember, it is serious bussines about status of Krusty Krab! By the way, who should we call for help?'' Don't ask me, Krabs'' They were stuck.

Three hours later...

''Alright, Squidward, look what we have on our side: Scrappy doo (oh boy,this is gonna to suck), Villager and Gwonam.'' Squidward looked at those ''preventors''. He facepalmed.''Why didn't we just called Dedede for help?'' ''He has problems with another tyrant.'' responded Krabs.

''Alright, me boys, listen! All you have to do is protect Bikini Bottom'' Did you understand that.''

Villager just smiled and saluted. Scrappy yelled: ''YEAH! AH AM GOING TO KIECK THEIR BALLZ!'' Gwonam was giving thumbs up. They exited Krusty Krab.

On other hand:

Runway was filled with A-10A Warthogs, MQ-9 Reapers and Pig-headed flying objects.

They were waiting for the command. Fassad and Plankton came in.

Both of them ordered: ''Today, Nickelodeon is ours! We shall transform this dump into paradise!

You can attack the Bikini Bottom!''

They took off.

Location:Bikini Bottom

Time:15:00

Operation: Лечение для больных свиней

Airplanes flew into Bikini Bottom airspace. They began the assault. A-10a squadron fired with its GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling cannon into the townspeople. They were dying like animals.

MQ-9 Squadron fired Hellfire missiles at Bikini Bottoms landmarks and vehicles. Krusty Krab turned from restaurant into pathetic ruins. Both squadrons bombed this town and Bikini bottom became nothing but ruins. After the assualt, Colonist troops came in. They shoot most of the civilians that were not killed by burned Jellyfish fields. They stole everything, that was advanced for that town.

This army turned a normal, if not dystfunctional city into hell. Death toll was HUGE!

It cost 490000 lives (including Scrappy, Gwonam and Villager ran away). Other townspeople were captured in the camps.

But what about Spongebob,Squidward,Gary and Krabs? Where are they?

Bzzzzzztttttt...Welcome to the Channel Porkers! This channel was bringed by Pigmask army!

They will show you some interesting facts about war and victory...later.


	4. Rise of the Bastard

Spongebob, Krabs, Squidward and Gary were hiding in some bunker under the Krusty Krab.

They were talking about the unpleasant future. Squidward said some of his last words in this fic:''Well, screw this I am out of this story.'' He rolled into his clarinet. Krabs and Gary joined.

''Can I go there too?'' asked Spongebob. ''Only three characters per clarinet, me boy.''

Spongebob just sighed. Then, RED Spy came in the bunker. ''Spy! What are you doing there!?''

''We used Deux Ex Machinima to get there, partner.'' explained Spy. ''Can we use it again, Spy?''

''No, Spongebob. One per story. But that doesn't matter, lets go to our base.''

Spy lead Spongebob to his base. The base was named Guérir l'espoir. Characters from many media were there (2000 members). It has 1000 armored cars, 2 Gros Mangeur class battleships and 300 aircraft. Their leader was RED Spy. ''Gentlemen, we have a new member!''

Meanwhile...

Location: Amsterpork (formely Bikini Bottom)

In the centre, there was a Empire ''?'' Building Nick variant.

Fassad and Plankton were on top of this building and they were having a conversation about this channel. ''Ah, this is the second time I took over this city. It is even better this time.''

''Mister Plankton, question is: Isn't this such an Utopia?'' Then somebody called them.

They ran in the office of that bastard. ''Highness, what will we do now?'' both of them asked.

''Cough...cough...wheeze...We will conquer another channel.''

''Which one,my highness?'' ''Definitely Disney channel. They suck balls.''

Fassad and Plankton saluted. ''Cough...wheeze...cough...Before you leave, you must hear this. I've recently talked to Doctor Ivo Robotnik and asked him for support. He accepted my request and he will come to this building...gasp...wheeze...cough...''. Plankton laughed for a second.

''Him? PHHHWAHAHAHAH! That fattie has problems with his dick innuendos...''. Right after Plankton joked, Robotnik came in. ''Good...So you need more power...that is very good...I can help you conquer the entire Television with ease...''. Snively came in too. But he came to Fassad and Plankton. ''Greetings, both of you. I am Snively, nephew of Doctor Robotnik. So, what kind of army does your side have?''. ''We have Pigmasks and Chimeras, Snively.'' answered Fassad.

And so, Robotnik and his companion Snively joined Pigmask army. It was more powerful...for now.

Next day

Location: Guérir l'espoir

Time: 22:00

''Gentlemen...We have shitty news today! Robotnik joined Pigmask army!''

Everyone gasped. They all know what Robotnik did to many cartoons in past.

''This was already ruining cartoons, but now A NETWORK!?'' shouted Eustace.

''Yes...I believe that Robotnik is nowadays is getting worse than before..''

Now in the minds of ''freedom fighters, there were two things: Will they survive or is this end of the media we know it?

But it might get worse...far worse than now...


	5. Clash on the Border of Dystopia

Next day...

Location:Guérir l'espoir

Time: 10:00

In the main office of Guérir l'espoir, RED Spy was thinking something that could be helpful. He got an idea. ''This time, we will(and must) attack them. Not a direct attack at Amsterpork, but we will attack their border. If we attack Amsterpork right now, they will annihilate us quickly. We will send armored vehicles and few airplanes to the border.''. Later he told that to the public. Public was at first skeptical about this move, especially Spongebob. ''Are you sure this will work?''

''But of course. They will not send entire army to the border. Unlike that OTHER lunatic.''.

Situation was not different in Amsterpork...

''Cough...cough...wheeze... Send some tanks to the border. Rebels are going to attack my precious city anyway. Prevent this from actually happening.''. ''My highness, how did you know they are going to attack us?'' asked Fassad. ''In media, almost every dictator, which I am not, lost their power because those underpowered rebels. I don't know why, but SOMEHOW. So I will send some powerful tanks there...wheeze...cough''. Then, silence...''I guess that we are not so different at all, my dear friends.'' said Robotnik, because he has to said it. ''I suggest to send some airplanes to the border my highness''. Everyone looked at Plankton. ''What, I suggested it.'' Plankton responded.

''Plankton has a point there, Mister Fassad and King P...Maybe we should send airforce to the border.''. ''Cough...Well, I will throw away some money, but whatever...''.

Location: Amsterpork border (formely Jellyfish fields)

Time: 14:00

''This is our first attack. You have to destroy every hostile vehicle there to advance. Did you understand that?'' ordered Guérir l'espoir general Toadsworth. ''Yes sire!''. Tanks were engaged to the battlefield. They encountered their enemy. Battle begun. Statistics: 100 Guérir l'espoir tanks and 15 airplanes vs 100 tanks and 20 airplanes.

Guérir l'espoir tanks stoped. They fired at Pork tanks. 2 of them destroyed. Pork tanks fired back.

5 tanks destroyed. Guérir l'espoir tanks advanced forward and fired. 6 Pork tanks destroyed.

Pork tanks fired and called for reinforcements. 3 Su-22 Fitters flew over. Pork tanks destroyed 3 tanks. Su-22 Fitters destroyed 10 tanks. Guérir l'espoir called for reinforcements. 5 Harriers came to the battlefield. Harriers destroyed 10 Pork tanks and shoot down one Su-22 Fitter. Pork tanks fired and Su-22 Fitters attacked. 2 Harriers shot down and 4 tanks destroyed. Harriers attacked. All Su-22 destroyed. Guérir l'espoir tanks fired. 7 Pork tanks destroyed and 4 damaged. 9 Pigmask armys Mirage 5s stormed into the battlefield. Mirages blown up 10 tanks. Guérir l'espoirs send 5 F-4 Phantom 2s. Harriers destroyed 2 Mirages. Mirages launched missiles. It destroyed 2 Harriers.

Guérir l'espoir tanks, Phantoms and Harrier attacked. It destroyed 30 tanks. Pork tanks retreated.

Mirage 5s attacked. 2 Phantoms and Harrier shot down. Phantoms fired. 5 Mirages send to the heaven. Pigmask army called more reinforcements. One Mig-23 came in. Mirages retreated.

Phantom shot down the Flogger.

Guérir l'espoir advanced.

Location: Amsterpork

Time: 19:00

''My highness, we manage to lose. What shall we do?''

''Cough..cough...wheeze... Don't worry, Fassad. This was just trap. They obviously falled for it.

They will be suprised and will realise how power this army can be...gasp...gasp...gasp...''.


	6. There will be blood bath

Attack continues next day

Location: 10 Kilometers from Amsterpork

Time: 9:00

Guérir l'espoir tanks advanced. Suddenly, they were attacked by 3 MQ-9 Reapers, 10 A-10A Thunderbolts and 140 Pork Tanks. Not to mention that Attack aircraft were supported by 9 Mig-23 Floggers and 10 Mirage 3s. Pigmask army attacked. 20 Guérir l'espoir tanks destroyed and all of the

Guérir l'espoir aicraft wrecked. Guérir l'espoir tanks retreated...

Meanwhile at Guérir l'espoir base...

Everyone was disappointed at their army. They complained about the failure.

The only excuse, that their army had, that the Pigmask army was overpowered (which is not far from truth, but it could be worse). Then, Spongebob (remember him?) gets an idea. He shared his idea with the public. ''I know that, what I will say will be idiotic, cliched and dated, but we need to sneak in to their headquarters, you know, espionage.''. Crowds reaction was expected.

''Are you stupid or something! They will execute you!'' ''Will you rather lose an entire army or just me? I know that my show failed its quality, so I have to do it! Who's with me?''.

''I AM!''. It was RED Scout.

[Because the author has nothing to tell] later...

Spongebob lead Scout to the bunker under the Krusty Krab. They were talking about, how many shows declined thei quality. ''Wo, man. That happend to your show?''.

''Yes, Scout, it happend. But besides that...Does this story have eerily similar theme to what are we talking about now?. Both of them stopped talking for a moment. ''Lets just say that this didn't happen'.''.

Location: Amsterpork

Time: 17:00

''My highness, what do you expect now?''.

''Cough...cough...wheeze...gasp...They will send some agent to defeat me, Plankton. I certainly know who will be that agent. I will have so much fun when I will execute that prick...infront of the citizen of Amsterpork...wheeze..''. Robotnik reported something crucial.

''I found something very good...very good indeed...before you attack Disney channel...I found the base...''. Fassad spited his drink. ''You did WHAT?''.

''Yes, Fassad...So we can exterminate those germs called rebels...And our story will be finished earlier...''. Plankton was interested. ''Mister Robotnik, can you tell the location of the base?''.

''Oh yes...but that counts as a problem...It is located near the Castle Dedede, Bowsers most hated rival''. Everyone in the office thinked about the moment. They thinked about every cliched secret passage to access Guérir l'espoirs base. King P gave an order. ''Tell the army to search every bit of the Amsterpork. When they find the passage, fire at every rebel inside. There will be the blood bath...gasp...wheeze.''.

Meanwhile...

''Boss! Boss! Somebody needs to stop Spongebob!''.

Spy listened to Brentafloss.

''Well, singer...I know that...But we have two problems. Who will stop Spongebob? That is not the major problem. The major problem is: What will happen if Pigmask army discover us? Will they conquer anything?

But some girl came in. ''I can prevent Spongebob from destroying anything. I have experience with those bastards.''.

It was Kumatora.

''Well, Kumatora...then find them.''. Kumatora saluted to Spy and ran off.

And situation in Amsterpork...

Entire city was filled with armoured fighting vehicles. Drones patrol over the city.

Two Pigmasks were talking about this Fanfic.

''Well, my friend. What side will win in this story?''.

''Probably ours. We have power and they don't.''.

Are they right?


End file.
